One choise
by cherforever
Summary: Tess per salvare il suo locale si caccia davvero in un grosso guaio e solo la vicinanza della sua "famiglia" l'aiuterà ad uscirne vincitrice. Tess/ Sean Ali/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Il Burlesque Lounge non se la stava passando bene. Tess non era ancora riuscita a trovare i soldi per pagare la banca,e Marcus le stava facendo anche troppe pressioni.

Vince, suo marito era un cretino di prima categoria, e le stava letteralmente remando contro.

Nikki dopo l'entrata di Ali era divenuta ancora più insopportabile e arrogante del solito...Giorgia che era rimasta incinta di Demon...

E lei era rimasta da sola.

Anche quel pomeriggio ricevette l'ennesima lettera dalla banca.

flash back

**Marcus era nell'ufficio di Tess,e con loro c'era anche Vince.**

**-Accetta la mia proposta Tess...-disse Marcus mostrando diversi documenti alla donna.**

**lei li sfogliò a malapena.**

**-Scusa,e dove sarebbe la società? Vince tu avevi parlato di fare una società...-**

**commentò Tess guardando male il marito.**

**Vince si rivolse con ironia a Marcus.**

**-Appunto,che ne dici di fare una società?-**

**Tess scosse il capo con grande delusione.**

**-Non sono molto forte con le società...-commentò Marcus.**

**Tess lo interruppe.**

**-Scusa tanto Marcus, non che me ne freghi qualcosa,ma perchè sei così interessato al mio locale?-**

**Marcus fece una smorfia divertita.**

**-Nulla di personale...ma fin da bambino ho sempre ottenuto quello che volevo.-**

**Tess lo guardò con scherno.**

**-Dovevi avere molte amichette al parco giochi da bambino.- commentò con ironia.**

**-Potrei risolvervi tutti i vostri ò ogni spesa, e ci aggiungo sopra un milione. Cinquecento a testa.-**

**L'offerta di Marcus sembrava più che generosa.**

**-Tess sono tantissimi soldi...sai che cosa potresti farci con quei soldi?-intervenne Vince.**

**-Sai tu che cosa potresti farci con quei soldi?-rispose a tono la donna.**

**-Non qui per favore...-**

**-e allora non rompere.- concluse la proprietaria del Burlesque Lounge.**

**Marcus li guardò scuotendo il capo.**

**-Comunque sia voi due siete in un mare di guai...e io sono la vostra unica soluzione. Pensaci bene. Avete ancora il debito con la banca da pagare...-**

**A quelle parole,Tess guardò stizzita l'ex marito.**

**-Gli hai detto anche del mio tatuaggio sul culo per caso?-**

**-No...certo che no, per chi mi hai preso?per uno stupido?-**

**Marcus guardò la donna.**

**-Accetta la mia proposta Tess,,accettala.-**

**lei si guardò attorno . Guardò dalla finestra del suo ufficio le ballerine del Burlesque. Quello era il suo poteva finire così. Non poteva vendere il suo locale. Se doveva morire...sarebbe morto con lei.**

**-No. -rispose seccamente**

**-Lei vuol dire non ora.-commentò Vince.**

**Tess lo guardò arrabbiata.**

**-No no...Non ora vuol dire non ora, no vuol dire no.-rispose con stizza.**

**-Non sono interassata alla mia proposta, il mio lcale non è in vendita Marcus.-**

**Lui annuì. **

**-Beh...la mia offerta è sempre aperta.-continuò lui avviandosi verso la porta.**

**-ah...a proposito,ci vediamo al parco giochi.-**

**disse chiudendo la porta.**

Flash back.

Il telefono di Tess suonò.

-Pronto? -

Era Marcus.

-Perchè vuoi vedermi?-

Rimase in silenzio.

-Bene...ti raggiungo.

TBC


	2. Kiss and kisses

Il Burlesque Lounge non se la stava passando bene. Tess non era ancora riuscita a trovare i soldi per pagare la banca,e Marcus le stava facendo anche troppe pressioni.

Vince, suo marito era un cretino di prima categoria, e le stava letteralmente remando contro.

Nikki dopo l'entrata di Ali era divenuta ancora più insopportabile e arrogante del solito...Giorgia che era rimasta incinta di Demon...

E lei era rimasta da sola.

Anche quel pomeriggio ricevette l'ennesima lettera dalla banca.

flash back

**Marcus era nell'ufficio di Tess,e con loro c'era anche Vince.**

**-Accetta la mia proposta Tess...-disse Marcus mostrando diversi documenti alla donna.**

**lei li sfogliò a malapena.**

**-Scusa,e dove sarebbe la società? Vince tu avevi parlato di fare una società...-**

**commentò Tess guardando male il marito.**

**Vince si rivolse con ironia a Marcus.**

**-Appunto,che ne dici di fare una società?-**

**Tess scosse il capo con grande delusione.**

**-Non sono molto forte con le società...-commentò Marcus.**

**Tess lo interruppe.**

**-Scusa tanto Marcus, non che me ne freghi qualcosa,ma perchè sei così interessato al mio locale?-**

**Marcus fece una smorfia divertita.**

**-Nulla di personale...ma fin da bambino ho sempre ottenuto quello che volevo.-**

**Tess lo guardò con scherno.**

**-Dovevi avere molte amichette al parco giochi da bambino.- commentò con ironia.**

**-Potrei risolvervi tutti i vostri ò ogni spesa, e ci aggiungo sopra un milione. Cinquecento a testa.-**

**L'offerta di Marcus sembrava più che generosa.**

**-Tess sono tantissimi soldi...sai che cosa potresti farci con quei soldi?-intervenne Vince.**

**-Sai tu che cosa potresti farci con quei soldi?-rispose a tono la donna.**

**-Non qui per favore...-**

**-e allora non rompere.- concluse la proprietaria del Burlesque Lounge.**

**Marcus li guardò scuotendo il capo.**

**-Comunque sia voi due siete in un mare di guai...e io sono la vostra unica soluzione. Pensaci bene. Avete ancora il debito con la banca da pagare...-**

**A quelle parole,Tess guardò stizzita l'ex marito.**

**-Gli hai detto anche del mio tatuaggio sul culo per caso?-**

**-No...certo che no, per chi mi hai preso?per uno stupido?-**

**Marcus guardò la donna.**

**-Accetta la mia proposta Tess,,accettala.-**

**lei si guardò attorno . Guardò dalla finestra del suo ufficio le ballerine del Burlesque. Quello era il suo poteva finire così. Non poteva vendere il suo locale. Se doveva morire...sarebbe morto con lei.**

**-No. -rispose seccamente**

**-Lei vuol dire non ora.-commentò Vince.**

**Tess lo guardò arrabbiata.**

**-No no...Non ora vuol dire non ora, no vuol dire no.-rispose con stizza.**

**-Non sono interassata alla mia proposta, il mio lcale non è in vendita Marcus.-**

**Lui annuì. **

**-Beh...la mia offerta è sempre aperta.-continuò lui avviandosi verso la porta.**

**-ah...a proposito,ci vediamo al parco giochi.-**

**disse chiudendo la porta.**

Flash back.

Il telefono di Tess suonò.

-Pronto? -

Era Marcus.

-Perchè vuoi vedermi?-

Rimase in silenzio.

-Bene...ti raggiungo.

TBC

Erano le otto di sera. Il Burlesque L. aveva già incominciato a movimentarsi,ma Tess non c'era.

La casa di Marcus era davvero fantastica. Tess ci si fermò davanti con la con calma dall'auto e si diresse al cancello.

Marcus le venne in contro.

-Sono felice che alla fine tu sia venuta Tess...-

Lei lo guardò con aria di scherno.

-Se sono qui, è solo per il mio locale.-

Lui annuì sorridente.

-Vieni, entriamo.-

Così dicendo le aprì la porta come un vero gentil uomo,mostrandole il suo paradiso personale.

Tess si guardò attorno. La casa di Marcus era veramente fantastica.

-E' solo una casa provvisoria qui a Los Angeles.-commentò lui, mostrandole la piscina sul retro.

Stava ostentando la sua ricchezza iin modo impressionante, ma a Tess sembrò quasi non importarle.

-Senti Marcus, io capisco che mi vuoi far vedere la casa..e ammetto che è bellissima; ma sono qui per affari non per passare una serata con te.

Marcus sorrise, consducendo la donna al piano di sopra.

C'era un tavolo con due sedie...il tutto illuminato da due candele alla lavanda.

Tess lo guardò.

-che cosè questo? uno scherzo?.-

-Ho pensato che fosse più carino parlare di affari mangiando qualcosa. -

continuò Marcus, facendo accomodare la donna al tavolo.

-Che vino preferisci? O è meglio lo champagne.-

-Quello che vuoi tu, per me va bene...-rispose con sufficenza.

Accavallò le gambe, mostra una buona prospettiva delle sue coscie.

Marcus fece finta di niente.

-Era da tempo che volevo invitarti a casa mia Tess...ma non per parlare di affari.-

L'espressione compiaciuta dell'uomo non passò inosservata alla donna, che prese il bicchire di Champagne che l'uomo le aveva appena offerto.

Tess socchiuse gli occhi.

-beh,mi dispiace deluderti,ma questa sera da me non avrai proprio niente . Arriva al sodo della questione Marcus.-

-Beh...stavo pensando...- la sua voce si fece più seria - stavo pensando a qualcosa che potrebbe soddisfarre entrambi...-

Tess lo guardò incuriosita.

-Sai che non ho intenzione di venderti il locale.- ribadì la donna, cercando di capire dove volesse arrivare l'uomo.

-Non ho intenzione di prenderti il locale. Voglio aiutarti.-

Tess lo guardò poco convinta.

-Aiutarmi? Ma non mi dire...e da quando ti interessi ad aiutarmi? -

Marcus tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca,una striscia di carta giallognola.

-Se non credi alle parole, arriviamo ai fatti...-

Tesso osservò ogni minimo movimento dell'uomo.

-Che cos'è?-chiese cupa.

-Questo?-esclamò lui indicando il foglio-E' un assegno da due milioni di dollari.-

Tess sgranò gli occhi. Quella cifra era quella che le sarebbe servita per estinguere il debito con la banca, e apportare miglioramenti al locale.

Marcus porse l'assegno alla donna.

-Tieni.-

Tess abbassò lo sguardo osservando quella striscia gialla.

-Chi mi dice che ...che non stai cercando di fregarmi. Non mi sembri il tipico uomo che dà senza ottenere qualcosa in cambio. Non farebbe parte del tuo torna conto.-

Marcus appoggiò l'assegno sul tavolo,aggiustandosi la giacca.

-Pensi che sia così opportunista? Questo mi ferisce Tess...pensavo che avessi un opinione diversa di me...-

Marcus si sedette a tavola,avvicinando il carrello.

-Che cosa vuoi mangiare?-

Tess osservò il carrello. Stava deviando il discorso.

-Non voglio nulla comunque.-

Marcus osservò la donna.

-Ok,lasciamo perdere la cena.-disse scostando il carrello.

Si alzò da tavola e fece segno a Tess di seguirla sul divano.

Lì sul tavolino vicino,c'erano delle carte.

-Ho bisogno di alcune tue firme.-

Tess lo guardò.

-Che tipo di firme?-

-Firme che confermano il fatto che tu accetti i miei due milioni di dollari.-

Tess si sedette sul divano comodamente,prendendo i fogli del tavolo.

Li lesse molto attentamente, riga per riga,centimetro per centimetro.

Quando ebbe finito, distolse finalmente lo sguardo dalìi fogli.

Marcus si avvicinò alla donna,porgendole una penna.

Tess sospirò.

-Spero solo di fare la cosa giusta...- disse prendendo la penna e firmando quei pezzi di carta.

Posò tutto sul tavolino.

Marcus la guardò soddisfatto.

-Vedrai che non te ne pentirai...non questa volta Tess.-

Flash back

-Senti Vince, tu hai molte buone qualità...e poi hai delle qualità così e così...ma non sei mai stato un ipocrita. Quindi di no a Marcus.-

flash back

-Tess?-

Era come in uno stato di trance.

Marcus si era avvicinato ulteriormente alla donna e la sua mano si trovava proprio alla fine del vestito di Tess appoggiata sulle gambe.

Socchiuse gli occhi,e si sentì toccare la schiena.

Poi dalla schiena,la mano dell'uomo ripercorse il corpo fino ai seni,facendola rabbrividire.

-Che cosa vuoi da me Ma...-disse voltandosi. Ma non terminò neppure la frase, che si ritrovò la bocca premuta contro quella dell'imprenditore.

Rimase ferma immobile scioccata. Marcus si strinse meglio a Tess,baciandola molto appassionatamente.


End file.
